Jarkai
Jarkai was a vile space pirate who lead the dreaded Blue Moon Clan. He commanded the Iron Raider and hated the GDA because he believed they were to blame for all the changes that happened in the Galaxy from when he was exiled in 3247. Biography Slavery Jarkai was hatched to a very poor family and lived a miserable life on Space Colony 764. Colony 764 was home to aliens who's planets were corrupt (a corrupt planet is a planet ruled by the tyranny of the Axari Alliance). Colony 764 was owned by the U.P. (United Planets) but Jarkai's father was not able to keep affording a home in Colony 764 so he sold his only son into slavery. Jarkai became an ore miner on the planet Ulzi and eventually led a prison riot on the planet. In about two days the prisoners had overrun the Sovari Mining Station, then Jarkai took a visiting scavenger ship and left the system. The Blue Moon He docked his new ship at a space port where he got around 20 space pirates to join his clan which he called the Blue Moon. He modified the Scavenger Ship he captured into the Iron Raider. With his crew of 20 space pirates aboard his new ship he raided a U.P. asteroid prison colony. He now had an army of around 1,000 ex - captives. The Blue Moon Clan was one of the most infamous factions of it's time. In the year 3238 Jarkai destroys Colony 764 and his father with it. He had finally gotten revenge on the person who sold him in to slavery. While the Iron Raider was leaving the Zeta Ceti star system a U.P. fleet attacked it and captured Jarkai. Capture and Exile After Jarkai was captured he was sentenced to 15 years in galactic jail. 9 years later he attempted to escape galactic jail by starting a prison riot. about 1/3 of the prisoners escaped but not Jarkai. A couple days later while the guards were busy moving the prisoners to another Prison Colony Jarkai attempted to sneak out but he was caught. a day later he was sentenced to 30 years in exile. Jarkai was exiled to a dry barren planet named Ramuli. Ramuli was barely able to sustain life. In the following month Jarkai finds an abandoned space ship with enough supplies to last around five years. Three years later Jarkai was able to escape Ramuli. It took about five years to return to the Milky Way. In the year 4260 the dreaded Jarkai was back. The Scavenger When Jarkai had returned 17 years before his exile was over he gave up life as a space pirate and became a Glorph Scavenger. Glorph Scavengers made a living off of selling junk from space ship crashes,battles, ect. He was able to find his old ship the Iron Raider. He lived alone in his junk ship with his personal servant droid, 4-92, for many years to come. Then one day he discovers that a Pirate Organization had stolen important info from the GDA Too make a lot of money Jarkai came up with a plan to steal the data.